Eliska Skalsky
Eliska Nadia Skalsky (born January 1, 1994) is a demigod daughter of Hecate Dream On Eliska plays a major role in Dream On as one of the main characters. Just before school on one Monday morning in early May, Eliska gets in a fight with her sister. She gets on the bus and heads off to her school. She hears of her sister's accident and freaks out. Her friend Roman comforts her. Eliska later ends up ditching school to check on her sister, who wound up in the hospital. Alena wakes up and Eliska hugs her only to be given a cold shoulder. Her older sister then storms out of the hospital. Eliska hears about her sister being kidnapped and gets together Skyler for a search party. They finally find Alena and head home. Angelina tells Eliska about her 'true self' and explains in minor details about Camp Half-Blood. On the way to Camp, Angelina gets into a crash. She heads to camp and meets Ian, immediately befriending him. Eliska meets Chiron and gets an explanation of demigods, a more in depth one. Afterwards, she heads to the Hermes cabin, her new home. In the morning after her first night, Eliska manages to topple over a popular Demeter girl, Elizabeth and accidentally kiss her. This seals her fate in becoming the most made fun of camper. On her way out from a shower, she gets confronted by Elizabeth and her friends. They try to beat her up. Instead, she gets away and gets claimed by Hecate. Eliska gets saved from the bullies by her sister and then receives a shocking prophecy that includes her and Alena. She invited Ian onto the quest and they almost kiss. The three of them then leave on their quest. On the quest, Alena gets kidnapped and Eliska does as well. She gets taken by her sister's other friend from Czech. She attempts to save her sister, succeeding. On their way back to camp, Alena gets shot, killing her. Eliska takes her sister's deceased body to camp and tells Chiron and Eírik about her sudden death. Afterwards, she and Ian confess their feelings for each other. Castle On A Cloud Eliska plays a major role. While cleaning out her sister's bunk, she finds many love letters written to Eírik. She takes them to him. Feeling miserable, Eliska goes to find Ian, who has been drinking. The two get in a fight and break up. Ian is later found dead. Mathias attacks the camp and is wrestled by Eírik. She also befriends Felix. Eliska is the first to find out about the soul exchange, dreaming of it. Alena comes back and life is good for them. Any Way The Wind Blows Eliska plays a major role. She gets into a fight with her sister about the her (Eliska's) singing. Later, she is the one that presumably shoves Alena in the lake, even though she knows about her aquaphobia. History Eliska was born in the Czech Republic one year after Czechoslovakia dissolved. She grew up there with her twin sister Alena. It was in late January of 2009 that their mother died, leaving the twins with their father. Their father, depressed from the death of his wife, moved to New York. It wasn't until shortly after their sixteenth birthdays that their father was murdered. Eliska and Alena have been in foster care since then. Personality Despite the hardships that Eliska has endured, she is very sweet and kind. Most of the time, she is able to laugh in the dark and make herself more happy. Eliska is a very bubbly girl except when alone. When alone, she lets all her depressing memories wash over her and make her cry. Alena and Eliska do not have a very good relationship, often getting into yelling and screaming fights. She also has a habit of twirling her hair when she's nervous or bored. She has Thanatophobia and Taphophobia, the fear of dying and the fear of being buried alive. Eliska is a very strong swimmer but can't sing at all. Appearance Eliska has long golden-blonde hair and violet-blue eyes. Her skin is a nice normal pink-ish colour. She wears glasses and is blind as a bat without them. Eliska's usual outfit it mostly jeans and pretty T-shirt. The outfit she is depicted in above was of her last Christmas in the Czech Republic. Normally, she wears her hair down and parts it to one side. She only puts her hair up when she's exercising or focused. Eliska is 5'2 and weighs around 107 lbs. Known Family *Mariska Skalsky (nee Lankatos), Step-mother *Bohuslav Skalsky, Father *Alena Skalsky, Twin sister *Hecate, Mother Trivia *Eliska's middle name, Nadia, means hope. *Eliska is a new years baby *Eliska is loosely based off Thinkaboutthisname's cousin's Hetalia OC, Libena Sarnovsky, who represents Slovakia. *Being a daughter of Hecate, Eliska and her sister are very powerful, once they learn how to utilize their powers. Category:Original Character Category:Demigods